Despertar
by Yume-no-Dream
Summary: Despertar para ir a clases no es el fuerte de Juudai, aunque tal vez de ahora en adelante eso ya no sea tan malo como cree...


**Disclaimer: **Yu gi oh no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni las cartas de duelo, ni siquiera Johan... lloraré T_T (ok, prosigamos XDDD)

* * *

><p>El sonido del despertador hizo que paulatinamente regresara a la realidad. Gruñó con inconformidad. Si él pudiera dormir tan solo 5 minutos más podría…<p>

-¡Auch!-

¿Qué demonios pasó? Tan solo se había movido un ápice de la cama y de pronto un punzante dolor en su espalda lo hizo pegar un brinco y tumbarse boca abajo sobre esta. Trató de moverse otra vez, pero nuevamente el dolor (esta vez en su pecho) no lo dejó moverse mucho en su estado de semiinconsciencia producida por el sueño.

Aquellas punzadas lograron acelerar el proceso de "levantarse por las mañanas" y tan pronto como logró sentarse en su cama se paró para dirigirse hacia al espejo al lado de su cama, examinándose con cuidado.

Cabello alborotado, cara ligeramente hinchada, unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos… todo tan normal como cuándo solía despertar excepto por…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?

Una enorme marca rojiza situada cerca de su clavícula destellaba en su pálida piel, contrastando bastante bien sobre esta, pero eso no era todo: si su vista no le fallaba (y dentro de él algo deseo que así fuera) no era la única que podía alcanzar a ver en el pequeño espejo, había también una en su estómago (cerca del ombligo), una detrás de su oreja derecha y al girarse notó que la punzada en su espalda se debía a otra marca situada en su omoplato izquierdo. Eso sin contar con que sentía entumidas sus caderas.

Ahora sí que Juudai estaba asustado. Ni siquiera durante las clases de Chronos se sentía tan apaleado como ahora. Lo último que recuerda era que había ido a su habitación a duelear con Johan…

-Así que ya despertaste

Juudai se giro a la puerta a ver a su interlocutor. Un par de picaros ojos esmeralda le devolvieron la vista y recorrieron todo su torso, como su estuviese viendo una obra de arte… _SU obra de arte._

-Nunca pensé que quedaría de esa manera-se excusó Johan con una sonrisa

Juudai solo se quedó en silencio por 5 segundos antes de estallar.

-Eres… un… ¡BRUTO ANDERSEN!

Johan se sorprendió un poco ante su estallido de furia. Juudai lo miraba con mucho fuego en sus ojos, como si quisiera lanzarse sobre él en ese momento para aniquilarlo, y Johan tenía que admitir que aunque la primera parte de esa idea le gustaba debía ponerle un alto antes de que toda la academia se enterara de lo que pasó.

Juudai por su parte seguía lanzando maldiciones y acusaciones al aire. Johan se acercó de nuevo a él, lo tomó por la cintura y le robo un beso. Fue un beso breve pero logró cumplir su objetivo: cerrarle la boca a Juudai.

El castaño lo miró por un momento para después gritar con la cara totalmente roja hacia el ojiazul.

-¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?

-Comparado con lo de ayer, una nimiedad-contestó con calma el peliazul y con un nuevo movimiento de su mano volvió a acercar a Juudai a su cuerpo, hablándole directamente en su oído-Y será mejor que guardes energía porque pienso repetirlo hoy…

Luego le robó un pequeño beso y se separó de él para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó nuevamente hacia Juudai.

-Y será mejor que te vistas para ir a clases, no creo que te agrade que toda la escuela vea esas marcas sobre ti, aunque realmente no me importaría-dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

Eso dejo al castaño en blanco por un momento, pero cuando volvió a reaccionar no pudo más que sentir su cara arder y empezar a sudar en frío, procesando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior después de terminar su duelo contra Johan.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su cara, y a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento tenía que admitir que él también quería repetir aquello una vez más. Quizá… quizá despertar de ahora en adelante por las mañanas ya no sea tan malo.

**The End ;)**

* * *

><p>Ok, veamos... este es el primer drabble de ellos dos que hago y que publico aquí (en realidad es la primer cosa que publico en FF XDD) así que, qué les pareció? La idea surgió esta mañana cuando me levantaba de mi cama y me dolía la espalda (si, igual que a Juu-chan xD) pero desgraciadamente no fue culpa de Johan :( (?), sino de que dormi en una mala posición así que.. ta-rán! idea de fic inmediata XDD... además mañana regreso a clases en la universidad y eso me apachurró un poco, por eso me anime escribiendo algo de spiritshipping XD, espero les haya gistado :3... Se aceptan Reviews :D!<p>

Matta-ne n.n


End file.
